


Just in Time

by eriah211



Series: Just in Time [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: It was a bad meeting and it could get worse easily.





	Just in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the wonderful fredbassett. Written for the primeval100 challenge 618: Just in Time. Previously posted on livejournal.

Ryan had recognised the signs of a migraine in Lester even before the PM had arrived for a surprise visit to the ARC. An hour later, things had only got worse.

The PM was completely ignorant of the basics, but as it looked, everything was a mess and the ARC should be doing their job much better. Any other day, Lester would have managed the idiot easily, but Ryan saw the throbbing vein in Lester’s temple and feared the worst.

Lester was opening his mouth, looking furious, when the fire alarm blared.

Ryan let out a deep sigh of relief.


End file.
